Mi Dulce Extranjero
by apol
Summary: I don't want to give it away here in the summary coz I want you guys to read it. Anyway, this is another 1 X R story!!!!! It's mushy once again. The story is told in Relena's POV. Please read and review.


Mi dulce extranjero

Here comes another fic. Ok, the translation of the title in english is My Sweet Foreigner. Anyway, I apologize if this fic will be short. This fic is written in Relena's POV. Enjoy reading...

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Mi Dulce Extranjero

As I stood at the top of the stairs, my eyes danced with excitement as I see the sight before me. Women, wore beautiful and colored dresses, trying to compete with each other. While the men settled with just their tuxedos. The floor was covered with rose petals instead of the usual carpet. Tables and chairs were all made from fine ivory with gold linings. The crystal chandeliers brought light, showing the bright smiles of the people gathered as they chattered and ate their food.

Slowly, I descend down the stairs on my maroon-colored strapless gown. My hair was tightly done in a bun, a diamond-studded crown was placed around which sparkled at the intense light. Truly, this is a night for me to remember. My debut...a night wherein I am presented to the world that this girl is already a woman, ready for courtship and for marriage. 

The people stopped and everyone looked at me. My dear brother was waiting for me downstairs. He and his wife were the ones who arranged this celebration for me even though I didn't want to. As I reached at the bottom of my stairs, my brother escorted me to the stage. The orchestra stopped playing as I deliver my short speech.

"Thank you everyone for coming on my 18th birthday. You just don't know how much you made me happy by spending your night in this special day of my life. I hope that all of you are enjoy. Thank you for listening and please continue the dancing!"

Everyone clapped as I went down from the stage with a help from my brother, he guided me towards the table specially reserved for me and my family. The orchestra started playing one of my favorite songs. One by one, the people with me around the table got up and went to the dance floor, leaving me behind. A lot of suitors came swarming towards me, asking for a dance but I told them that I just want to sit down. None of them interests me.

I sighed as all of them walk away when I turned them down. My lips started to curl into a frown, thinking that I might not have any dance tonight. A soft tap on my shoulders brought me back to present situation. I looked up to the person only to be drowned in those Prussian blue eyes of his. Obviously, I was hypnotized at his intense gaze on me.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

His deep voice was barely audible but I stood up and accepted his offer. He guided me to the dance floor for a slow waltz. Through his flawless movements, you can judge that he is one good dancer even though he has a muscular body that is visible through his black tuxedo. My eyes was glued to his as we danced, telling me that I am only his. I started to feel dizzy, I embraced him tighly and I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"Is there something wrong, princess?" He said in a voice as if seducing me.

"I just need some fresh air." He broke the embrace and guided me towards the garden, the night air made me shiver. He placed his jacket around my shoulders. Slowly, his hands was on my flushed cheek, caressing it sofly. I looked back again at his eyes. "What is your name?"

He removed his left hand and placed it on top of my lips. "Shh, my darling. Words are not important at this time." Slowly, he removed his hand and kissed me softly, showing me that his love is true and pure. A rustling of bushes was heard behind him. 

"Hey buddy, we've been looking for you. Come on lets go." A man with a long braid disappeared quickly.

I turned back to the man in front of me. He gave a smile that easily melted my heart and embraced me tightly. I closed my eyes, reminiscing this special moment with him. He broke the embrace but I still continued to close my eyes for I would not want to see him leave. Finally I opened my eyes and reached my hand out. "Wait...your name." My voice was soft. I looked at the ground in defeat, knowing that I never had the chance to know the man who stole my heart that night. As I looked down, I noticed a perfect long-stemed rose lying in front of me. I kneeled down at took it, a note was attached and I read it with a trembling hand...

_We will meet again...wait for me._

I smiled and clutched the rose to my chest. Somehow and someday, we will meet again.

"Mi dulce extranjero...yo te amo..."

She said. "My sweet foreinger...I love you..." Well, I didn't let them to be together this time.

Heero: OMAE WA KOROSU!!!

aaahhhh!!! gotta go, i still wanna live!!!

*Heero chases Apol around the room with his gun*

If you have any comments, suggestion and questions. Please write them to me at [][1]heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph

If you're going to send me mail, please write the title of the fanfic that you have read. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
